


You're Mine Tonight

by ElanorSackler



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanorSackler/pseuds/ElanorSackler
Summary: You're reading in your dorm room and your roommate drags you to the Shepherd Foundation event. Little did you know that you were actually going to enjoy attending.





	You're Mine Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not own the character of Duncan Shepherd. I do wish there had been more of him in the show, though. I hope you all like it.

It's Friday evening and you're sitting in your dorm reading when your roommate, Shelia, bursts in.  
            “Hey put your shoes on!”  
            “Why?!” You ask with a sigh. She has a knack for dragging you to campus events that you don't want to go to.  
            “Because we're going to the Shepherd Foundation thing!”  
You roll your eyes and reluctantly close the book and slide your feet in flip flops since they were close. Shelia looks at you with a sigh.  
            “What?”  
            “You're going to the event in yoga pants, a tank top, and flip flops?!”  
            “Yeah. Is that a problem?”  
            “Yeah. Duncan is going to be there.”  
            “Who's that?” you ask kinda curious.  
            “He's basically the face of the foundation, and developing an app that will be beneficial for us. Plus he's hot.”  
You roll your eyes at Shelia again and shoo her out the door. You pick up your key and follow her. Upon entering the auditorium, Shelia insists on sitting in the front row. You co along with it to avoid conflict. She is your roommate after all. After a few minutes, a young man comes on stage. The first thing you notice about him is that he has gorgeous blue-grey eyes. Shelia smacks your arm and whispers to you, “That's him!”  
            “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. My name is Duncan Shepherd.”  
You inwardly melt at his velvety smooth voice.  
_No wonder Shelia is crazy about him._  
Duncan has a very put together look about him with a hint of bad boy. He's wearing dress slacks and a dress shirt with a leather jacket. His facial hair is neatly trimmed with a slight beard visible. Duncan has brown-blonde hair that curls just below his ears. You're lost in looking at him and not really paying attention to what he's saying, just sort of focusing on his voice. Shelia gives you a knowing look that you don't notice. He finishes speaking and catches your eye before going offstage. You blush and turn away feeling guilty for staring.  
            “Oh by the way, there's a meet and greet outside the auditorium now,” Shelia says with a grin.  
            “I guess you want to go to that as well,” you say trying not to sound eager to go.  
            “Obviously.”  
So that's how you found yourself drinking soda and staring at Duncan from across the room. Shelia had already gotten in line to shake Duncan's hand. You were happy to watch the students around you. You're looking nowhere in particular when you feel a pair of eyes staring at you. You look and see that Duncan is looking in your direction. Shelia is standing next to him. She was the last person in line. Almost all of the students have left or don't care about what's going on.  
_Damnit Shelia!_ You think as Duncan walks toward you. _Play it cool. I'm gonna kill her for this._  
            “Hi. Your friend over there said you wanted to meet me,” he says pointing to Shelia.  
            “Hi,” you say with a smile. I'm Y/n. That's my roommate, and to be honest, she was more enthusiastic about coming.”  
He chuckles at your response and you think it's angelic.  
_What am I thinking? He's cute, but not really my type._  
You're lost in thought and don't notice that Duncan has sat down next to you til you feel his hand brush yours. You look at him and feel like your breath is taken away at seeing his eyes up close.  
            “Would you like to go to my room?” you ask, not sure where the sudden rashness came from.  
            “Now why would I do that?” he responds in a low voice.  
You get up and start walking toward the exit, giving him a great view of your ass.  
            “Don't test me, Y/N,” Duncan says.  
            “Oh I intend to do just that, Mr. Shepherd.”  
You wink at him and continue walking. He catches up to you quickly. Shelia sees the interaction and winks at you.  
            “You'll thank me later,Y/N.”  
            “Yeah, sure, whatever. Just stay at a friend's tonight. It's been awhile since ya know.”  
She giggles and walks away. Luckily your conversation was in hushed tones so Duncan didn't hear it. He walks behind you on the way to the dorm. Duncan can't stop staring at your ass. You can tell and are grateful for yoga pants. You wear them around the dorm for comfort.  
            “It's not much further,” you say and turn a corner.  
He follows and you guys walk past a few doors. You stop in front of a door, and he assumes it's yours. His assumption is confirmed when you unlock the door. He momentarily distracts you by lightly smacking your ass earning a squeak from you. As soon as Duncan closes the door, he pins you against it kissing you. A moan escapes your lips. It's been awhile since you've been kissed not to mention shown slight dominance. He continues to kiss you by going down your neck. More moans come out. Frustrated and wanting to just get to it, you say, “Stop teasing and just fuck me!”  
            “If you don't like my teasing, then why are you moaning,” he says with a smirk. You capture his lips and push against him. He releases you from the door, and you walk him to your unmade bed not breaking the kiss. Duncan's legs hit the bed and he sits, breaking the kiss. You get down on your knees and rub his length through the pants. Duncan hisses at the contact. You take that as encouragement and do it again, harder this time.  
            “Fuck!”  
You unzip his pants and pull his silk boxers down just enough to free his dick. You put your had around it loving the feel. He moans at the warm contact. Encouraged by this you move your hand slowly up and down. Duncan closes his eyes as you speed up. He gets harder as you do so. A dribble of precum appears and you stop. He opens his eyes to see you take his length in your mouth and groans.  
            “You like sucking my cock, slut?”  
You were already a little wet, and his question makes you wetter. Deciding to be a brat, you ignore him and continue to blow him. Duncan isn't used to being ignored so he jerks your head up by grabbing your hair.  
            “Y/N I asked you a question.”  
            “Oh you did? Sorry I must've not heard you.”  
            “I said do you like sucking my cock, slut?”  
            “Yes Sir, “ you say blinking innocently.  
_She's so hot looking all innocent. I bet she's loving every second of this. I hope her roommate doesn't come in._  
Duncan stands up and slides his pants and boxers off the rest of the way. He takes his jacket and shirt off too. You stand up and kiss him. He turns and pushes you on the bed hovering above you.  
            “You're mine tonight.”  
He cups your breasts through your tank top and squeezes one hard causing you to cry out. You take the hem of the tank top and slide it up revealing your beautiful skin to him. You're doing it too slow for Duncan and he rips it off and stares at your perfect breasts for a moment. Then takes a nipple in his mouth sucking hard. You moan loudly and clamp a hand over your mouth.  
            “Don't, princess. I want the whole hall to hear and know who you belong to.”  
Duncan goes back to sucking and pinches the other nipple. You are writing beneath him trying to get some sort of friction. His mouth goes lower and stops at your pants. He looks at you and you nod giving him permission to take your pants and underwear off. Your legs spread on their own giving Duncan a full view of you. He looks at you hungrily.  
            “I don't have to be inside you to make you feel good.”  
            “No shit, Sherlock!”  
He laughs and asks, “My mouth or my fingers?”  
            “Both please Sir,” you say regaining the situation.  
Duncan slowly slides one finger in your folds.  
            “So wet and all for me right, princess?”  
            “Yes, Sir,” you say with a moan.  
            “Good girl,” Duncan says.  
He adds another finger and sucks on your clit. You almost scream at the pleasure. A nipple is pinched and you do scream.  
            “Duncan!”  
He stops sucking your clit a moment.  
            “What did you call me?!”  
            “Daddy,” you say sheepishly not wanting to say his name.  
            “That's what I thought, princess.”  
Duncan goes back to sucking your clit while moving his fingers in and out of you. He can feel you tightening around them and speeds up.  
            “Please Daddy Sir,” you whimper feeling an orgasm close.  
            “Please what, baby?”  
            “Please make me cum, I'm close”  
            “Cum for daddy,” he says as he presses his thumb against your clit.  
You cry out his name as your orgasm shatters through you. He licks you clean after.  
            “Lick them,” Duncan commands shoving his fingers in your mouth.  
You obey and suck them as well. Duncan almost cums at the sight and feel, but controls himself. While you're sucking his fingers, Duncan lines his dick with your entrance and pushes in. You moan around his fingers and he removes them. Duncan pulls out almost all the way and slams back into you. He grips your hips hard and sucks on your neck while setting a fast and brutal pace. You can feel him all the way in you each time, hitting a spot that has you seeing stars. Duncan doesn't forget about your clit and pinches it.  
_Oh fuck yes. This is what I've needed. He knows just how to please me._ You think while you still can. Your brain is quickly turning to mush and your body to jello. You feel the sensation in your core again signaling another orgasm. He can feel you're close and speeds up. You can tell Duncan is getting close too because his thrusts are fast but sloppy.  
            “Shit I'm close.”  
            “Cum in me Daddy, please,” you beg unable to stop the words and feel your orgasm starting.  
Your begging and walls spasming around him are too much. Duncan cums with your name on his lips. You shout his name as you finish. He pulls out and stares as a little of his cum spills from you. Duncan gathers a finger of it so you can taste the combination. You do and hum approval at it, then yawn.  
            “Aww, is someone sleepy?” he teases.  
            “Shut up,” you say as you pull the covers over both of you. Duncan wraps his arm around you and falls asleep with you not far behind.  
The next morning, Shelia quietly opens the door to see clothes all over the floor. She also sees you and Duncan sleeping peacefully. She smiles and closes the door, satisfied that she helped her roommate get laid for the first time in forever.


End file.
